This invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to a system for measuring and recording measurements without having to write down the measurement and for cutting a work piece according to the recorded measurement.
The traditional method for measuring and cutting work materials, such as boards, is to measure, to commit the measurement to memory or record in writing on the work piece itself or even one's hand, and then to cut the work piece according to the measurement. As any construction worker knows all too well, it is often the case that a measurement is either not remembered, improperly recorded, or not understood by another person whose task it is to actually cut it. Frequently, the noisy environment of a construction site contributes to the problems of accurately taking, communicating, or actually cutting the work piece. In addition, the act of actually measuring a work piece with a tape measure is problematic due to human error.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system for measuring and cutting work pieces that eliminates the need to write down or remember a measurement. Further, it would be desirable to have a measuring and cutting system that would eliminate the possibility of an inaccurate measurement from a tape measure. In addition, it would be desirable to have a measuring and cutting system that decreases the time it takes to measure and cut a work piece.